


Always

by ArchWriter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, takes place after Sozin's Comet, there is touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchWriter/pseuds/ArchWriter
Summary: They may not have been together in the way that they had thought they’d be, but they were more. Because despite everything that’s gone by, they were there – beside each other.Always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is actually the very first semi-decent fanfic I've ever written back in 2015, and its for a series that has really been close to my heart from childhood, Avatar. Katara and Zuko were the two characters I've identified the most, so I guess combined with boredom, I decided 'yeah okay let's write something' and that something was this. So yeah. Hope you guys like it.  
> Leave a comment below and tell me what you think! :)

                Katara sat on the dock’s edge, looking out at the sunset. She thought of many things, but mostly of the recent events she and her friends were involved in. It was something that had forever changed them after all.

It had been a year since the battle with Ozai and Sozin’s Comet, and everything was still chaotic. It helps that Avatar Aang and the new Fire Lord Zuko have teamed up to unite all the three nations once again, but even with their combined efforts, it’s still a struggle. Right now, Toph and Sokka were off somewhere in the Earth Kingdom helping the White Lotus forge communications with all the villages ravaged by the Hundred-Year War. They had left three weeks ago, and now Katara was sitting on the docks waiting for their return. It had been some time since she wanted to stay in one place. She wanted to travel the world with Aang and help him help people, but sometimes – like recently – she just wanted to stay in one place. The Fire Nation was unlike any place she’d stayed, but to her, it was beginning to be one of the places she could call _home._

                “It’s a nice view.”

                Katara turned around and saw Zuko – _Fire Lord Zuko_ she mentally corrected herself – walking towards her. He wasn’t in his regal robes or any of the lavish clothing reserved for the Fire Nation’s ruler; if anything, he was back in his old traveler’s clothes when he decided to join “Team Avatar” and teach Aang firebending.

                “Hey! What are you doing here?” Katara quipped.

                “My uncle wanted me out of the palace. There was this White Lotus meeting he didn’t want me overhearing, so he asked me to leave for a while.”

                “You don’t have any other Fire Lord things to do?”

                Zuko smiled. “I got them done early today. What about you, what are you sitting around here for?”

                “Toph and Sokka are supposed to be back tonight they said. I thought I could wait for them.”

                “I see. Mind if I sit here?”

                “Sure.”

                Katara marveled at how much Zuko had changed from their first meeting. If you would have told her she would be sitting peacefully beside Zuko way back, she would have laughed at you and splashed you with water from her water pouch. But here she was indeed, watching the sunset with the said firebender. Despite the many duties that a newly Fire Lord was supposed to attend to, it seems that it wasn’t above him to be sneaking out from time to time. It wasn’t the first time Zuko would sneak out of the palace or be asked by his uncle to leave the imperial residence in regular clothing and wander the streets and docks; in fact, Zuko often did most of his unscheduled wandering with Toph and herself most recently.

                Zuko kept his hair short and messy the way he did when they were traveling even after half a year – he somehow couldn’t let it grow long again yet. He liked his short hair actually; it wasn’t heavy on his head having the long locks of the emperor. He knows he’d somehow have to grow them out soon; he just needs to decide _when_ to stop cutting his hair short and start growing it out.

                Katara sighed. “Everything has changed huh,” Katara suddenly said. Zuko turned in her direction, a small smile coming to his lips. “And they’ll continue to change. For the better,” Zuko added.

                “The world is finally heading towards peace,” Katara breathed.

                “I agree. Not in the fastest ways, but it still is peace nonetheless.” Zuko nodded.

                The cool afternoon wind whipped against the two, Katara’s hair flying in the wind after she decided to wear her hair down permanently. She looked beautiful, Zuko couldn’t help thinking, and he almost had a hard time suppressing the urge to run his hand through her hair. The first time he saw her she had her hair in these two loopies and a braid. When he joined them, her hair was grown out and she wore it loose.

                Zuko didn’t realize he was staring until Katara turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “What? Is there something you wanted to say?” Zuko panicked at having been caught staring – it wasn’t his intention to stare at the girl beside him to the extent of being rude – and he quickly whipped his head away.

                “I just…uh, I think you look beautiful today,” Zuko said in a small voice, and as he realized his slip, his ears turned bright red. Katara blanked for a moment before the words sunk in. She went a little pink in the cheeks. She wondered how Zuko found her attractive at all. She wasn’t wearing anything special, just her usual Water Tribe clothing. She didn’t even have makeup on. But the way Zuko said she was beautiful, with that slight rasp when he lowered his voice, and the dorky manner with which he said it that made him endearing, Katara couldn’t help but believe it.

                The sun was setting low on the horizon, and it was going to get dark soon. Katara and Zuko sat in silence, neither one moving nor speaking; just watching the sun set. Soon it was dark, and Katara moved to get the lantern she brought with her to provide light. As she grabbed the matches, Zuko intervened.

                “Let me,” he said.

                Katara handed Zuko the lantern, and as the firebender grabbed for the handle, they accidentally brushed hands. Katara reflexively started to pull her hand back, but for some reason, Zuko twisted his fingers into hers and didn’t let go; if anything, she felt the man hold her hand with the lantern more firmly. Zuko brought the lantern to his face and blew on it, and instantly a small fire lit inside.

                Katara brought the lantern down in the space between her and Zuko. He still hadn’t let go of her hand. Katara wanted to say something, but didn’t know what. Silence settled between them once more.

                “How are things with Aang?” Zuko asked.

                “We’re doing great.” Katara answered a beat later, “Aang is busy with traveling around and establishing peace to the still uninformed villages – he’s at the local ones right now – but pretty soon, he’s gonna be even more busy traveling all over the rest of the world. I imagine you’d be busy as well with your duties.”

                “Yeah.”

                “Aang’s thinking of taking me with him for longer periods of time, so I’d probably not see any of you guys as much.”

                “Does your brother know?”

                “Sokka knows. He and dad were the first ones to know since Aang asked for their permission first before springing me with the question since it was a big thing. It’d be just the two of us instead of a group after all.”

                “But don’t you already spend most of your time together anyways?”

                “We do, but still…it’s different this time. This wouldn’t be like the first times when it was me, Aang, and Sokka, It’ll be just us – alone together.” Zuko’s brow creased.

                “I had thought you’d want to spend more time at the South,” Zuko said. “You miss your people don’t you?”

                “I’d be leaving the Southern Water Tribe for an indefinitely long time again – so of course I’d miss it. Dad was really against me going with Aang across the globe and wanted me to stay longer, but I just knew I can’t. My place isn’t a permanent place at the South, Zuko, it’s with helping Aang help the world.”

                Zuko frowned.

                “You guys even have time to be on dates and stuff?” Katara was stumped with Zuko’s question, but when you’re dating a busy Avatar traveling the world, it _was_ a valid question to ask.

                “Aang has been pretty busy as of late – this week actually – and-”

                “Just answer the question.” Katara looked at Zuko and he had a serious expression, the light dancing in his eyes, those golden orbs looking smoldering in the darkness, like that other time so long ago in Ba Sing Se. Katara had to look away to keep herself from being so distracted – it was hard enough with their so dangerously entwined.

                “Yeah. Lots of times. One time Aang took me to lunch on Appa. We ate lunch that I made high up in the clouds, did a little cloudbending, and then we went for tea and talked some more.”

                “I see.” Zuko nodded. “Why are you asking?” she asked.

                “I just wanted to know, that’s all, just curious,” Zuko trained his eyes back to the dark waves before him. “I was just thinking how lucky Aang is to have you.”

                Katara couldn’t help but stare at Zuko. She couldn’t deny how handsome Zuko was despite his scars – inside and out. From revenge-seeking prince to benevolent Fire Lord, Zuko had grown in ways none of those around him could fully grasp. He had travelled the world with his uncle with nothing more than his dao swords and his uncle’s wisdom after he left the Fire Nation, and ultimately, he has found himself and made peace with his past failures. She saw his strong jaw line became more prominent in the meager light, and his scar, Katara couldn’t help but close her eyes and imagine holding that part of his face and try healing it. It was the one thing she never had – and never will have – the chance to heal. Zuko bore scars in his heart and on his face, and he would forever live with that.

                Zuko looked at Katara then, and asked her another question.

                “Are you happy with Aang?” Katara gave Zuko a dubious look and wanted to shout yes, _of course she was happy,_ but for some reason, she found herself second guessing. Some nights she’d be plagued with nightmares – and the worst ones were with Zuko. Her nightmare started off from a memory, of Zuko saving her from Azula’s lightning strike, but the nightmare would soon takeover with an alternate ending, that like with Zuko’s scar, she was unable to heal him from his injury. She always woke up panting and sweating in her room, tears on her face as she calmed herself down, whispering that it was all a dream, that Zuko’s alive, and that she healed him in time.

                During those times Katara found herself yearning for Zuko’s presence after waking up from that particular dream – to feel the need to know he was really alive. Sometimes the dreams would be so convincing that it took all of Aang, Sokka, and Toph to calm her down. It was true she once wished Zuko dead, but now, she would always wish the fire bender well. Aang would always know what to do to calm her down during those nights she was plagued with bad dreams, and when she woke up in the morning, she’d wake up in the Avatar’s arms after he lulled her back to sleep. But sometimes, it wasn’t enough though. Sometimes she’d imagine the warmth from the arms around her was someone else’s. She’d imagine it was from a certain boy with a scar on his face who was nuzzling her neck, assuring her he was alive, that she saved him. But it was always Aang she woke up to in those mornings, and having someone beside you that understood you was better than having no one at all. She loved Aang for that, for his understanding, compassion, and his presence in her life. But did Aang completely make her happy?

                “I am,” she answered. “He’s become a part of me I can never imagine living without.”

                Zuko looked on without turning his head away. He stared into Katara’s eyes – gold meeting blue, and Katara felt lost. She felt like Zuko wanted to say something, but she also knew it was better left unsaid. Some doors are better left unopened.

                “Zuko…”

                “I love you Katara.”

                Katara was silent.

                “Back in Ba Sing Se, you were the first person other than my uncle who believed in me, in the goodness I had, but I betrayed that trust you put in me, and it felt like a stab in the heart when you wouldn’t trust me anymore even when the rest had accepted me. You gave me a chance for goodness in Ba Sing Se, and you gave me a second chance when I decided to join you guys. I finally felt accepted when you forgave me after we made that trip to see Yon Rha, and you saved my life when I thought I was losing it. And even after all that, it always occurred to me that maybe things would have been wholly different if I didn’t betray you back then. What if I just went with you guys? What if I wasn’t blinded by what I thought I wanted back then? I’d remember that time; you with your hostility turning into understanding. You’re beautiful Katara, and I don’t think anybody ever says that to you enough, and you make me feel things I know I shouldn’t feel. Because Katara…”

                Zuko paused and angled himself towards Katara. She felt her hand in his grow warmer.

                “…I love you. Not in the way that I want to offer you the world at your feet, but in the way I want to make you feel beautiful, to want you to be happy, to make you feel _more_ , in all the ways that I can.”

                Katara couldn’t help but turn away. “Zuko…”

                “I know. I just wanted to tell you. I’m selfish like that, because I want my words to change something. But I know they won’t.” Zuko looked at their hands beside them. Zuko had loosened his hold, but Katara had not pulled away.

                “You don’t have to say it back.” Zuko said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

                Katara didn’t know what to say. So she sat quietly, not saying anything until she felt what needed to be heard to be said.

                “If I had met this version of you back then, then maybe things would have been different.” Zuko looked at the waterbender, her eyes trained on him. The meager lighting made her appear softer in the dark, like something that’d disappear if he didn’t take a chance.

                With his other hand, he extinguished the lantern. Katara started. “Zuko…?”

                But she didn’t finish her question. She felt Zuko’s warmth draw closer, feeling him lean towards her, and with their hands still holding, she felt the man’s other hand on the back of her head. Then she felt the warmth on her lips.

                It was slow and sensual, like a flower blooming in spring. Katara felt Zuko’s warm presence press closer, his body heat sending her nerves into frenzy. His hand went to her hair, slowly, like he was memorizing the way Katara’s hair felt in his hands. Zuko nibbed at her lips, curious and hesitant, all warmth and heat and passion. Nobody had ever touched her this way before, she felt so delicate in Zuko’s hold, not the delicate that made her feel like she was fragile, but the kind of delicate that made her feel like she was precious. Katara felt herself lean towards Zuko’s touch, and they stayed like that, Zuko’s lips trailing down her lips, her jaw, behind her ear, her neck, and then the area just below it. She felt Zuko’s kisses form a line of heat wherever his lips touched. Zuko’s hand wandered in her hair, and Katara did the same to him, her other hand tangling in the man’s short hair, tugging him closer.

                “Zuko,” Katara breathed. Zuko stopped and rested his forehead on hers, one of his hands now caressing the side of her face. His thumb drew small circles on her cheeks, and she leaned into his warm hand, his touch, his feelings. She could feel Zuko’s hot breath on her face, which was comforting in the slowly chilling night at the docks.

                She didn’t know how, but when she came to, the lantern was lit again on her other side. She had been lost in the feeling of Zuko’s touch on her; his heat, his hands, his lips…and it took a while for her to regain her senses from her reverie to realize that she and Zuko were sitting side by side now, her head resting on his shoulders. Zuko had one arm around her, and she felt warm and safe in the night beside him.

                “I’m sorry about that. I know it was wrong, but-” Katara stopped Zuko’s flustered voice by grabbing his hand on her side. “We both know we were sorry, but not for the reason we’d like to think we are.” The two looked on the dark waves silently, not a word more was said.

                Katara focused on the ocean waves lapping on the coast line, trying – so bad – to ignore the warm touch this boy beside her gave.

                “Say if you met me in another world, how do you think things would have gone?” Zuko asked, his voice sounding distant.

                Katara smiled. “How would you think it would?” Zuko was pretty imaginative, a trait he was similar with Aang. Katara wondered how Zuko would imagine their meeting in another world. Zuko paused before taking a deep breath.

                “We’d meet in a busy city. Like Ba Sing Se.”

                Katara feels her lips twitch upward.

                “With your brother, you come into a tea shop run by my uncle. Your brother doesn’t order anything and just sulks in his chair from being rejected by another girl.”

                Katara smiles.

                “You’d order tea. I’d be your waiter, and you instantly hate me for my dismissive attitude. I instantly hate you because I’d think you’re annoying.”

                Zuko feels the girl beside him chuckling.

                “But then you discover you like uncle’s tea, and you’d come back, often alone, and I’d be your waiter. You ask about my scar, and I’d snap at you, then we fight, but a couple days later you come back and I’m serving you tea.”

                Katara is quiet.

                “Then later I’d think you’re pretty, and you’d think I wasn’t so bad. You’d ask me on a date, and I say no because I’m awkward, but then uncle intervenes and I find myself fixing my hair and wearing ridiculous clothes and we’d go out in the evening and I’d embarrass myself and you’d laugh at me, and we’d have a great time. You come back for tea, and I’m still your waiter. We go on a few more dates. I’d take you to a cheesy candlelit dinner and ask you to be my girlfriend. You say yes. I tell you that I love you.”

                Katara listens and waits for Zuko to continue.

                “And then…?”

                Zuko pauses, and adds “And then you say the words back.”

                They both become silent.

                “We’ll always have this.”

                “Yeah.” Zuko sighed.

                Silence.

                “Friends?” Zuko asked, the rasp in his voice sounding endearing to Katara’s ears.

                “Always.”

                Zuko retracted his arm back and placed it on his side. The two didn’t move apart though, and Katara felt that leaning on Zuko’s shoulder was just as natural for her as watching the ocean waves back home.

                Soon Zuko bid farewell to get back to the palace and his duties, and just as he left, Katara spotted Toph and Sokka’s ship on the horizon, the moon and the night sky a wonderful backdrop on their return. Zuko smiled fondly to himself as he made his way back. _Tomorrow_ , he thought. He’d finally let his hair grow out.

 

***

 

                Katara sat peacefully overlooking the sunset at the Southern Water Tribe. She was sitting near the cliffs, basking in the last light of the day. She watched as Avatar Korra left on a boat bound for Republic City a few hours ago, but she had a distinct feeling that Republic City wasn’t where Korra would end up. An Avatar’s original plan was seldom cut and dry simple. She felt a warm whoosh of wind from behind her, and turning around, she saw a dragon land elegantly on its hind legs. Its rider, wearing not the regal robes of a former country ruler but familiar traveling clothes, dismantled from the dragon, and walked towards her and sat beside her.

                Katara leaned into his shoulder, just like she did on the docks all those years ago and every other small moment they had with each other. Aang and Sokka had gone on, and Toph was off somewhere in her search for enlightenment last time they heard, and after all this time, _this_ had remained constant. He’d come unannounced, they’d watch the sunset together, and they’d be silent. They may not have been together in the way that they had thought they’d be, but they were more. Because despite everything that’s gone by, they were there – beside each other.

                Always.


End file.
